Dragonwing Series 4
by Bolt Greywing
Summary: The continuing adventures of Crimburn the dragon, David the mouse, and the dragon spirit.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

Author pg: 1

Characters pg: 2

Title pg: 4

Chapter 1 pg: 5


	2. Author

About the author

I am the author Boltgreywing of the Dragonwing series book. I was inspired by a spyro story called Bridge Across Worlds which was written by the author Tallonran. This story is what came from my curiousity in the Spyro universe and as such is designed to bridge Silverwing with Spyro. I have read many different Dragon books in my time but Tallonran's has been the best. So if you are looking for a new Spyro series to start on feel free to look through his stories. My dragon Crimburn is essentially a version of Zach but with a much darker story added to it. I hope you will enjoy reading my book as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

When normal books are written in the world they usually contain a table of contents, something about the author and a little background into the characters themselves. So sit back and relax as I take you through the world of Dragonwings.


	3. The Tale of White Flame

The Tale of White Flame

Crimburn didn't know what to expect as he stepped through the white flames, but one thing he could be certain of was that this particular fire burned a lot hotter than the previous ones before it. The fire burned brightly around Crimburn obscuring his view of everything else except the bright white flames. _Where are you taking me this time white flames?_ Crimburn wondered. The flames only crackled at Crimburn's question as they continued to burn brightly. At least this time he wasn't alone, he had his ghost mouse friend David with him to keep him company. David was exhausted from his travels to save Crimburn in the past and so he decided to take a nap on Crimburn's back.

David used to be an ordinary mouse like all the rest, but Crimburn changed all that. The young dragon had lost his way, his home and his family. He was stranger in this distant land and refused to accept that he was a dragon now, even though his spirit told him otherwise. David felt sorry for the young dragon and did his best to get him back to the light. However Crimburn had become too far corrupted to be turned back to good causing many creatures to lose their lives to his claws. Crimburn being as black as evil, gathered many forces under his command and began terrorizing the neighboring towns.

It wasn't long before many creatures had to go to war against him. They grew tired of his ruthless carnage and planned to put a stop to him and his army. David reluctantly joined their cause with optimism that he could bring him back to the light. The other soldiers initially scoffed at him, but allowed him to join anyway. Once all the preparations were under way a series of massive wars were wagged between the two sides. Eventually the soldiers along with David the mouse were finally able to assault Crimburn's last remaining keep. Many lives were lost in this final horrific battle, but the army of Light was victorious in the final hour. The soldiers who were left after the battle wanted to run Crimburn through for all the crimes he had committed, but David forbade them not to for he believed there was still good in him. One of the soldiers was reluctant to be overruled by some pipsqueak mouse and decided to charge Crimburn in his weakened state. In a desperate act of kindness David put himself in harms way taking the blade head on to save the young dragon.

This generous act freed Crimburn from the evil power that once controlled him and brought him back towards the light. Yet it was very hard for the dragon to accept the loss of his one and only true friend until it was too late, he wished that he could have something differently to affect the outcome but he was powerless to stop it. This mouse risked everything to save him, how could he ever repay a debt as great as this to his now dead friend? How could he ever face those around him who would now scorn him and see him as a traitor to everyone? Crimburn looked up at the other soldiers around him and asked if he could have some time to bury and say goodbye to his little mouse friend.

The soldiers decided to allow Crimburn to bury his friend. The one who had done the deed was nowhere to be seen. He buried David somewhere near where the land looks out to a wide ocean for David had always wished to travel the ocean. Because of David's sacrifice Crimburn decided from that point forward to never hunt another animal for fear that his soul may become dark once more. Since that time Crimburn has been traveling to other worlds by the way of the white flames. While there he helps others in any way he can, but still there is a vast majority that see him as a traitor, and a slayer of beasts. They won't let go of their hatred of him because they don't believe that Crimburn will ever change. For young Crimburn this is a great price to pay for stepping further towards the light and away from darkness. One day Crimburn would be called upon to help others in need, and the young dragon hoped that when that day came he would be ready to meet that challenge.

Crimburn's dragon spirit was also with him through all his adventures, yet at this very moment he was silent. The spirit was still trying to figure out who Crimburn actually is, even after the dark time. _How could a small mouse such as him tame both Crimburn and I who are both dragons?_ The spirit wondered. _I thought that the only things in life for me as a dragon was just power and food to keep me going, but I was wrong. Yet from this small creature that scurries the ground trembling from birds and larger predators alike I found kindness and caring for others. Never has an animal so lowly done so much for me in such a short time than when I was truly alive. I think Crimburn shall be safe in his hands as I get some much needed rest and to hopefully learn more about this little creature when I awake._

Crimburn felt his dragon spirit drift off to sleep and decided to do the same. The flames were quite warm to the touch and he decided to count each one. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, yet his dreams were plagued by nightmares that caused him to cringe with fear both from the time he went evil and the time when his parents perished right before his eyes at the claws of the dangerous cheetahs. He tried to escape them all, but it was no use there was too many creatures to run from, soon he was eventually cornered. His body shook and quivered on the outside, even the spines on his back stood on end, tonight was not going to be a pleasant night for him. However when all seemed lost a voice penetrated his dream and the nightmares that once plagued were all gone and replaced by a bright light.

"Do not be afraid, young Crimburn no harm shall come to you while I am around to guard your dreams." The voice spoke from the shining light. "I will banish the nightmares that surround you and replace them with peaceful dreams." The voice was soft and gentle but it was not the sound of anyone Crimburn recognized in any of his travels. "Who… who… who… are you? Why are you in my dream? How did you get in?" Crimburn asked. The figure looked down at Crimburn as one looks down at a young child. She was greatly impressed by this young dragon's inquisitive mind. "You are such a curious fellow for one so young. I am a spirit if you will of sorts who look out after her children. You called out to me and it is for this reason that I came. My purpose here is to make your dreams a peaceful slumber. As to who I am you will find out soon enough." The voice replied once more.

Crimburn thought for a moment of who this mysterious figure could actually be. Yet the riddles she spoke made things very puzzling for the young dragon and he really didn't like puzzles that much, they made things too mysterious. "So you are like my fairy godmother then someone who watches over me." Crimburn replied. _This dragon reminded her of another dragon that she knew from long ago._ The figure thought. "You could say so. Young child have you ever heard of the _Tale of White Flame_?" the voice asked. Crimburn shook his head. "No I never heard of that tale before. Could you tell me it pretty please?" The figure laughed at how adorable Crimburn was. "You are such an inquisitive child and very polite too, so I will tell you the story. Long ago there lived a flame of pure white light though it looked just like all the other flames inside the huge white fire. It was very different from the rest, for you see it wanted to explore the outside world away from the safety that the flames provided. My kingdom is such a small one and it travels from place to place never staying in one place for long."

Crimburn's eyes lit up as he imagined this very inquisitive white flame that wanted to explore. "Wow, he sounds like quite the fellow. Did he ever get to explore the world outside?" The voice smiled. "It did young child, however I told it that life outside of my little kingdom would be very difficult for a young flame to wander around on its own. The flame replied back to me that it was not worried and wished to explore the outside world. As a loving parent I felt it necessary for the child to reach out for its dream but I would watch out after it too. I decided to grant the flame its wish. If this is your wish my loving child then I shall grant it. You may journey to the distant land only if you can find a form that suits you, after all you can't wander the outside world very well as a small flame. The flame was overjoyed at this proposition but was disappointed that he would have to find his own form on his own. However that is a story for another time."

Crimburn was quite surprised at this turn of events. "That was awfully kind of you to do so. Can't you please tell me what happened next? I want to hear more about this fun story." The figure looked down at Crimburn sadly. "I am sorry child, but I have no more time left. I must return back to my little kingdom. You must awake now child to continue your journey." Crimburn looked up at her sadly. "I wish I could have spent more time with you, I really enjoyed your story. Will I ever see you again?" The voice smiled knowingly. "You shall see me again very soon enough. It is time young dragon for you to open your eyes and greet the warm sun. Awake my child and greet the sun!" As soon as the voice finished speaking Crimburn's eyes fluttered wide open to great the warm sun.

Yet when Crimburn looked around he could tell that something was very different from when he first went to sleep. His large ears picked up the sound of the wind whistling below him and knew for some reason that didn't really sound right. _Where were the white flames that once held him?_ He wondered. He looked everywhere with his eyes to try to find out where the flames had gone, and realized quite suddenly there was no longer any flames to hold him up above the ground. He was falling quite rapidly and spotted somewhere off in the distance a forest of tall trees that was getting clearer and clearer with each passing second.

Crimburn frantically tried his best to swim towards this sea of trees knowing that it might be his only chance to get out of this alive. It took a lot of effort out of the young dragon just to get close enough. His whole body ached from all the exertion he put into each stroke after stroke, his legs and arms screamed in pain for him to stop pushing them so hard. Only once he reached the tree line did he stop pushing his body further and letting gravity do the rest of the work for him. As he fell limbs from the trees branches slapped the young dragon to and fro like a rag doll until finally he was knocked unconscious. His body continued to fall for some time before it finally hit the ground with a resounding crash!


End file.
